2008-09 GMJHL Season
The 2008-09 Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League standings. Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P North South Muskoka Shield 43 38 4 - 1 303 128 77 Elliot Lake Bobcats 43 31 8 - 4 276 119 66 Nipissing Alouettes 43 29 13 - 1 233 157 59 Oro-Medonte 77's 43 22 15 - 6 205 165 50 Minden Riverkings 43 18 24 - 1 172 219 37 Brock Bucks 43 15 26 - 2 191 242 32 Espanola Kings 43 8 34 - 1 110 334 17 Ville-Marie Dragons* 26 2 24 - 0 71 286 4 South Innisfil Lakers 43 36 6 - 1 286 130 73 Bradford Rattlers 43 34 6 - 3 284 132 71 Deseronto Storm 43 29 11 - 3 224 121 61 King Wild 43 26 15 - 2 241 200 54 Toronto Canada Moose 43 18 21 - 4 205 204 40 Ontario Lightning Rams 43 13 30 - 0 174 258 26 Tamworth Cyclones* 32 3 27 - 2 86 290 8 (*) Ville-Marie and Tamworth folded mid-season. A total of 26 games were awarded by the league as 3-0 forfeit victories, and one game between Ville-Marie and Tamworth was wiped out. Playoffs Division Quarter-final :Deseronto Storm defeated King Wild 3-games-to-none :Elliot Lake Bobcats defeated Minden Riverkings 3-games-to-none :Nipissing Alouettes defeated Oro-Medonte 77's 3-games-to-none :South Muskoka Shield defeated Brock Bucks 3-games-to-none :Innisfil Lakers defeated Ontario Lightning Rams 3-games-to-1 :Bradford Rattlers defeated Toronto Canada Moose 3-games-to-2 Division Semi-final :South Muskoka Shield defeated Nipissing Alouettes 3-games-to-none :Deseronto Storm defeated Bradford Rattlers 3-games-to-1* (*) Denotes that Rattlers won game four 5-1, but game was overturned due to a roster violation and awarded to Storm. Division Final :South Muskoka Shield defeated Elliot Lake Bobcats 4-games-to-1 :Deseronto Storm defeated Innisfil Lakers 4-games-to-2 Final :South Muskoka Shield defeated Deseronto Storm 4-games-to-2 Exhibition of Note Torpedo UST-Kamenogorsk In late December 2008 and early January 2009, the teams of the GMHL played a series of exhibition games against the Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk Under-18 team of Kazakhstan. :South Muskoka Shield 5 - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 4 :Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 8 - Toronto Canada Moose 5 :Innisfil Lakers 5 - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 3 :Bradford Rattlers 6 - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 5 :Elliot Lake Bobcats 5 - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 3 :Nipissing/Ville-Marie 8 - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 5 :King Wild 5 - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 4 (OT) :Elliot Lake Bobcats 5 - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 1 NCAA vs. GMHL Series :Ontario Lightning Rams 6 - Robert Morris University 4 :Mercyhurst College 10 - Ontario Lightning Rams 5 :Robert Morris University 10 - Ontario Lightning Rams 4 :Plattsburgh State 15 - Bradford Rattlers 1 :Potsdam College 7 - Bradford Rattlers 3 :South Muskoka Shield 5 - Mercyhurst College 4 :Bradford Rattlers 7 - Mercyhurst College 5 :Utica 9 - GMHL All Stars 0 :Morrisville 5 - GMHL All Stars 1 :Potsdam 7 - GMHL All Stars 3 :Johnson & Wales 2 - GMHL All Stars 2 Interleague :Team Ulysee (UJHL) 17 - King Wild 5 Sources *http://www.gmhl.net/ -- GMJHL for League Standings Photo Gallery 2008-09 Deseronto Storm.jpg|Deseronto Storm 2008-09 Espanola Kings.jpg|Espanola Kings 2008-09 South Muskoka Shield.jpg|Champion South Muskoka Shield 2008-09 Ville-Marie Dragons.jpg|Ville-Marie Dragons Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League